Harry and Ron have tea with a blood-thirsty spider
by Samantha394
Summary: An adventure with Harry Potter and his friends where they face danger and adventure. Now you better read on before they get any clever idias to get themselvs killed or worse expelled!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter 3rd year

Harry's POV

"Run!" I yelled as we sprinted down the corridor and again a voice inside my head much like Hermione's said "reckless"

One little deadly stop in the forbidden forest involving a near fatal attack from a couple of fifty foot spiders and now Ron and I where late for potions class Snape was gonna kill us.

As we crossed the 7th floor corridor something even worse happened. We ran into Peeves. Man and up till now I thought we where in trouble.

"Ahhhhhh its Potty-we-Potter and Weasel-kin too" Cackled Peeves.

"Get out of here Peeves!" Yelled Ron.

"Oooooh is the Weasel feeling cranky?!"

"Ah, come on Ron he's not worth it." I said, but Ron's ears where scarlet.

As I draged ron off down the corridor I could still hear Peeves blowing raspberries at us.

Ron's POV

Yea I hate spiders but this is ridicules! Only two weeks back at Hogwarts and Harry and I almost get killed.

Up till we met Aragog my day was going fine I hadn't received a howler in over five days that's a record according to Hermione but today I had more important things on my mind like not getting eaten by a fifty foot spider. And now look we're late for my least favorite teacher's class. In all contexts we where screwed!

Oh no now here's that little demon Peeves. And I thought this day couldn't get any worse, famous last words right.

"Ahhhhhh its Potty-we-Potter and Weasel-kin too"

I can't stand it when people (and ghosts) call me weasel.

"Get out of here Peeves!" I shouted I was so mad I didn't care if a teacher heard me. (Thankfully no one did.)

"Oooooh is the Weasel feeling cranky!?"

Oh he called me weasel again! When I get my hand on him I'm gonna…

Harry intervened and dragged me by the neck of my robes towards the dungeons. Peeves is lucky Harry was there!

**_hey guys let me know what you think and i'll write_**_ more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry's POV**_

Ron was still very red when we reached the door to Snape's classroom but as we neared the classroom we didn't hear the sound we expected to hear. We didn't hear Snape's cold voice echoing off the dark stone walls instead we heard a brisk female voice, which seemed to be talking to the students.

"ALLLLLLLLL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted the voice.

All I could think was "oh we are so in for it" as I pushed open the classroom door.

**_Ron's POV_**

Man that stupid poltergeist drives me crazy! But there was no time to rant about Peeves we where almost thirty-five minutes late for class, as I was certain Snape would soon be informing us. But as I neared the classroom I received quit a surprise instead of Snape's oh-so-dreaded droll instead I heard a woman's voice and I couldn't be sure but it sounded vaguely familiar.

As we entered the class we tried to avoid eye contact with the now staring students. It was the walk of shame all the way up to the only vacant seats unfortunately they where the ones right in front of the teachers desk. As we sat down I saw the owner of the voice we had heard from in the corridor a tall woman with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was very pretty! I looked left and received a shock Hermione was looking at me with something close to jealousy in her eyes. Ok, ok that was weird; I will never understand girls I mean _ever._

_**Hermione's POV**_

I was in class on time (as usual) and as I marched to my usual spot in the front row of Snape's class it hit me that the lights where turned on; how odd. Snape never turned on the lights it was always lit by torches and flickering candles. Then I saw the woman, she was tall with a small face and long blonde hair. You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face he looked like he was drooling. Funnier yet was the look on Pansy Parkinson's face she looked beyond jealous; she looked livid! I didn't have to wonder any more I knew now that the teacher was, or at least part veela. Well then the bell rang and we all took our seats and the unknown teacher steeped up to the front of the class.

"All right students!" She shirked in quit a different voice then I had expected to hear. It wasn't soft and light, it was hard and scratchy.

"Hmmmm let's see here." She muttered.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Present!" said Lavender brightly from the back of the classroom.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"What?" Said Crabbe stupidly.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"Right here!" Called Seamus

"Goyle, Gregory."

"Uhhhh." Grunted Goyle. Oh he sounded like a concussed troll.

"Granger, Hermione."

I put on my nicest smile and answered. "Here!" Malfoy did a bucktooth impression of me with my hand in the air. If this was first year I might have been upset but I was so used to Malfoy that the whole incident was laughable.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Yes?" Squeaked Neville.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"I'm here Professor." Malfoy looked disappointed when she didn't look up from her list.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Parkinson was glaring at Malfoy but answered all the same.

"Patil, Parvati."

"Here!"

"Potter, Harry"

No answer. I looked around the room and sure enough no Harry. Which means…

"Weasly, Ronald?"

Yep my thoughts where correct Harry and Ron where probably off getting themselves killed.

"Everyone!" Yelled the teacher. "My name is Professor Saplon I will be filling in for Professor Snape and… yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Excuse me Professor." Said Malfoy in his usual board tone. "But where is Professor Snape?"

"That is none of your concern Mr. Malfoy!" Snapped Professor Saplon.

Ha Malfoy blushed served him right that pompous over confident little… but my train of thought was broken by the sound of the door smashing open with a wall shattering "CRASH!" Harry and Ron stood in the entrance to the classroom and they where a sight for soar eyes, but I didn't care I was just happy to see them twigs in their hair and all. My joy at seeing them soon turned to fury when I saw Ron standing staring at Professor Saplon with misty eyes. He and Harry didn't bother telling me where they where going so now the least Ron could do now was look at me!

_**Harry's POV**_

As Ron and I sat down I noticed Hermione looking defiantly in the opposite direction. "What's with her?" I asked. Ron shrugged. "Dean!" I whispered. Dean Thomas my fellow third year Gryffindor looked up at me and grinned. "What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked. "Nothing as far as I know." Answered Dean. Then, Pro. Saplon spoke. "Alright class please divide into pairs and try to make an antidote to the potion in front of me. Can any one tell me what this potion is called?" I wasn't surprised when Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Ms. Granger." "The draft of living death. It puts the drinker into a deep and dreamless sleep." Answered Hermione. "Good." Said Pro. Saplon. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

We all divided into pairs Ron and I went straight to the store cupboard to collect all the supplies we would need. Suddenly Ron Gasped "Martha!" He said excitedly. "What?" I asked. "She worked along side Dad for a year or two but now she works in the department of magical accidents and catastrophes!" "How the ruddy hell did you know that?" I asked. "I told you." Said Ron. "She worked with Dad for a while but then she moved up." I was quit confused about what she was doing here and why she wasn't at the ministry. As I looked up at Pro. Saplon I saw her staring at me and there was something more then curiosity in her eyes she was giving me a look and I didn't like it at all. Then without warning my scar burned white hot and I knew no more.

I hope you guys like it. I'm trying for 2 reviews before I update.


End file.
